Please
by Rachynn
Summary: [Oneshot]InuYasha smells Kikyo's blood on the air and takes off running. When he meets her all she wants is something he may not be able to give her.


**Please**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own the song lyrics that are used.

_A/N: The song lyrics are from a song called 'Sorry for Love' by Celine Dion on the 'A New Day Has Come' CD. Yes, I was listening to that CD when I wrote this and the lyrics are kind of in order, but I skipped a lot of chorus. It took about 20 minutes so that is why it probably sucks, but I feel the need to post it. The grammar and spelling are probably a little shabby as well. Anyways on with the ficcy!_

_

* * *

_

The stars were high in the night sky, twinkling with glee at some inside joke. The full moon illuminated the forest, basking it in a mystic urethral glow. The green grass was covered in dew and soaked his feet as he ran through it.

The wind blew back his hair out of his face. His ears perked and twitched at random in the cold. It was unnaturally cold. His eyes were full of pain and wondering, increasing as the scent grew stronger in his nose.

Kikyo's blood. He knew it instantly. Everyone was asleep and he had taken off at a dead pace as soon as the scent drifted in his nose. This scent brought back the one most painful memory in his heart.

He saw the hate in her eyes as her enchanted arrows flew towards him. His last thoughts before he 'died' were of her, worrying for her. Why was she doing this? Why was she bleeding?

Now he smelt it again, Kikyo's blood. He wouldn't fail her again; he would protect her this time.

* * *

It hurt. Oh God it hurt, the pain of her flesh slicing open as his claws fug deeper and deeper into her shoulder. She screamed and reached for her shoulder but her hand came away in warm, sticky blood.

"InuYasha, please make it stop!" Her voice was incoherent, as she thrashed in her sleep. The pain, make it go away. She smelt blood, her dream seemed that real. She was only dreaming about the pain of 50 years past, but she still shook and trembled. 'I don't want to open my eyes' she thought 'then I'll be alive. I don't wish to be alive again'. So she kept her eyes closed tight, willing reality away. It was an unnaturally cold night and she shivered - in addition to her shaking - from wear she lay in the tree.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her, warm arms pulling her up and closer to the soft, comfortable chest where she could rest her head. 'I know these arms'

"InuYasha" she murmured. 'Was this part of the dream of was she really here?' she wrapped her own arms around his waist tightly, scared to open her eyes and break the dream.

* * *

He found her lying in her tree, but there was no blood. The area reeked of it, but there was no blood in sight. She was thrashing around, screaming. The sight of it broke his heart and he was overcome by the desire to ease her suffering. Slowly he pressed his arms against her shoulders, and slowly she calmed down. Then he stood her up and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame.

How he missed this! Simply holding Kikyo close to him made him feel as though something in the world had gone right at one time.

"InuYasha" she murmured. She began to snuggle closer and wrap her arms around his waist. He combed his fingers through her hair, her beautiful black hair that he loved.

"Kikyo, I'm here, I'll protect you"

They stood like that for a long time. Neither of them moved lest they break the magical spell of the moment. Both of them were fleeing from the memories of that tragic day 50 years ago.

* * *

_Forgive me for the things I never said to you_

_Forgive me for not knowing the right words to say to prove_

_That I will always be devoted to you and me_

_And if you can't feel that in my love_

_Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough_

_

* * *

_

"Does she know you came?"

"Yes"

"But you came anyways?"

"Yes. She understands now"

"What can she possibly understand?"

"Kikyo, you were the first woman I ever loved. I am never going to forget that or forget you."

"You should"

* * *

_Maybe there have been times that I let you down_

_Looking back on the moments I know I should have found_

_The best of you for me_

_And now I will promise to _

_And if you don't see that in my eyes_

_Then I'll be sorry for the rest of my life_

_

* * *

_

"Why?"

"You don't love me anymore"

"The Kikyo I loved died 50 years ago. Part of me died with her"

"So why did you some? Why did you come running for this sham of a body?"

"I smelt your blood in the air. All I could think of was that day when you shot me, I had to know what was going on. I didn't want to fail you. I may have loved a woman 50 year dead, but your still alive, I had to protect you, they way I couldn't protect you 50 years ago."

"I don't want it"

"Want what?"

"Life"

* * *

_We all make mistakes_

_No matter how hard we try_

_But hearts can only break_

_When sorry comes around_

_And we don't forgive each other somehow_

_

* * *

_

"Kikyo…"

"I died hating you, but now I have no more hatred left in my soul. I learned that you didn't want me dead; you still loved me 50 years ago. Now you've moved on and there's no reason for me to be here"

"Kikyo…"

"I don't love you anymore InuYasha and you don't love me anymore. What we had was beautiful, but it's dead. This 'life' I have now is useless. InuYasha please…"

He tightened his grip on her, knowing all she said was true and he knew what was coming next.

"All I want is sleep. I've been denied it to long. Please InuYasha, let me sleep send me on my way to death."

"You're asking me to kill you Kikyo. I don't…I can't…"

"You said so yourself! The woman you loved died 50 years ago. This is here and now, this thing in your arms is a basket of bones and clay that resembles _her_ and has _her_ voice."

"But your soul…"

"Is only a sliver of Kikyo's. Kagome has some, but that part has twisted and changed into something that is all her own. The rest is dead, please send this part on its way back to becoming whole. In all terms and thoughts Kikyo is dead. Please complete her in death."

He nodded, but still held Kikyo close. She wanted to die, she was asking for it. She was right though. He had moved on with Kagome and she knew he would never betray her again.

* * *

It was a quick thing. A quick movement and _snap_ it was over. It was painless, Kikyo didn't feel a thing.

His tears mixed with the dirt as he buried the body. He knew Kikyo was finally at peace and Kagome was waiting for him back at camp, but why did his heart hurt so much? Did he still have some feelings for Kikyo?

InuYasha would like to think so. Some part of his heart still belonged to the woman he had loved 50 years ago.


End file.
